


We’re dorks, but we love it

by BlackPhoenix7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghost Hunting, I brought this on myself, Jisoo is a prankster, M/M, My First AO3 Post, This might suck balls, Verkwan might show up idk, jeongcheol - Freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenix7/pseuds/BlackPhoenix7
Summary: Seungcheol really should have thought this through. He was only supposed to ask the demon spawn’s owner to keep their cat inside and maybe it would stop howling at stupid am.  He was not supposed to offer to stake out his own apartment hall for ghosts! I guess the saying is true. “People do crazy things when they’re in love.”





	1. Look What the Cat Dragged Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Seungcheol really had to do was accept his neighbor’s apology for his cat. He was not supposed to offer to ghost hunt with the handsome stranger!

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep. The desire to sleep was not the issue, oh no. The issue was his neighbor. More specifically, his neighbor’s demon spawn of a pet, who every night at 3 am, would deem it the perfect time to screech like a banshee. Once, he actually had the idea to bring it back to its owner. He looked outside to see this thing arching its back to nothing. Nothing but the cat was there. Seungcheol quickly made the decision that it was his neighbor’s problem. 

The next morning he was awoken by a knock on his door. Groaning, he got up and trudged through his apartment to open the door. He’d no sooner opened it when the voice of an absolute angel spoke. 

“Hi! I’m Jeonghan. I’m one of the newer tenants.” The angel said with a sweet smile, “I don’t believe we’ve personally met, although it seems you’re very familiar with my cat.” At this, the man rubbed the back of his neck clearly embarrassed. 

“I apologize. My cat thinks it sees ghosts at 3 am and screams at them.” Jeonghan finished.  
Seungcheol blinked twice, then rattled his head. So, the angel that had decided to grace Seungcheol’s peasant self with his presence was the owner of the demon spawn. Well, that didn’t add up. The angel spoke up again. 

“I don’t know why Cheonsa seems to do this. This is the fourth time I’ve caught her out of the house this week.”  
Finally, Seungcheol spurted out something remotely coherent.  
“No no! It’s fine! I didn’t notice at all!” He lied through his teeth, “I mean, it’s a little loud but then again, aren’t all animals?” He said with a laugh. The angel blinked at him before joining in the laughter.  
“I suppose. It’s just she never really acted like this until we moved.” Jeonghan scratched his head in confusion, “Tell me, whoever you are, have there been any paranormal sightings around?” He ended, batting his eyelashes.  
Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Ah yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeonghan. I’m Seungcheol. And as far as your inquiry, I have not had any ghostly experiences, however I can’t speak for anyone else.” He stated with a wink. Jeonghan chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh yes, I’m sure if I ask around, someone will tell me of some murder that happened in this hallway or a vengeful spirit from who knows how long ago haunts here.” Jeonghan snarked. He glanced to Seungcheol to gauge his reaction, only to find the man deep in thought.  
“Maybe..” Seungcheol mused.  
“You can’t be serious.” Jeonghan retorted, shaking his head.  
“Only one way to find out.” Seungcheol stated matter-of-factly.  
“What are you suggesting?” Jeonghan questioned.  
“Ask around. Then, meet me here Friday night. We’ll do like a stakeout.” Seungcheol offered, “You know, to disprove this theory.” He finished with a cough.  
“I don’t know..” Jeonghan pondered.  
“I’ll buy dinner. Can’t ghost hunt on an empty stomach!” Seungcheol said, laughing a bit, eyes darting around to look everywhere but Jeonghan’s face.  
“Alright. My friend, Jisoo lives on the floor above us and has been here longer than I have. I’ll ask him as well as some of the other tenants on the fourth floor.” Jeonghan declared.  
“Really?! I mean, good plan. I’ll ask people on the first and second floor.” Seungcheol’s eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered.  
“Then it’s settled.” Jeonghan said with a laugh, “I’ll see you on Friday.” He finished with a wink, walking back to his apartment.  
Seungcheol waved dumbly, leaning up against his doorframe. A grin practically split his face open. This was going to be fun.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in her life, Cheonsa does Jeonghan a favor!

Jeonghan was pretty sure his neighbors hated him. Not him specifically, more so his cat Cheonsa. It would have been fine, except Cheonsa was an indoor/outdoor cat and liked to sleep in the hallway outside his apartment until about 3 am. At 3 on the dot, Cheonsa would deem it the perfect time to scream her head off, yowling away at whatever intruder she thought she saw. So, after about three consecutive nights of this disturbance, Jeonghan took it upon himself to personally apologize for his cat’s insane behavior. After getting the usual response of “oh! It’s perfectly fine, young man! Just try to keep her inside.”, he assumed the same for the next door he was approaching. Instead of the usual college student or older couple, he was met face to face with a Greek god. Jeonghan started his rehearsed speech to hopefully distract himself. “I apologize. My cat thinks it sees ghosts at 3 am and screams at them.” When he finished, he looked over the handsome man and wondered why he didn’t introduce himself sooner. The man was shirtless, only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms which looked like they had been thrown on in a haste to answer the door. Jeonghan had to mentally slap himself, focusing back on the subject at hand. The man spoke. “No no! It’s fine! I didn’t notice at all!” He almost shouted. The man seemed nervous. Did Jeonghan scare him or something? The man kept speaking. “I mean, it’s a little loud but then again, aren’t all animals?” He said quietly laughing. Jeonghan couldn’t help the bubbling giggles that erupted at the stranger’s comments. He then responded. “I suppose. It’s just she never really acted like this until we moved.” Jeonghan stated, receiving the opportunity to say that this wasn’t a normal occurrence. He scratched his head trying to figure out why his cat was acting so strange. Jeonghan swore he had a logical, sound, and reasonable idea for his cats behavior, however the question that came out was not. “Tell me, whoever you are, have there been any paranormal sightings around?” Jeonghan could have banged his head against the wall. Who asks if there are ghosts around?! And furthermore, why would there be ghosts in his apartment hall?! His Prince Charming chuckled, then said, “Ah yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeonghan. I’m Seungcheol. And as far as your inquiry, I have not had any ghostly experiences, however I can’t speak for anyone else.” After Seungcheol stated this, he had the audacity to wink! Jeonghan quickly recovered from the attack with a witty remark. “Oh yes, I’m sure if I ask around, someone will tell me of some murder that happened in this hallway or a vengeful spirit from who knows how long ago haunts here.” He shook his head in disbelief, then looked at Seungcheol to see if they had the same reaction only to find Seungcheol deep in thought. He couldn’t, could he? “Maybe..” Seungcheol thought aloud. Jeonghan immediately reacted with a retort. “You can’t be serious.” He said, shaking his head. “Only one way to find out!” Seungcheol declared. Jeonghan had never been more confused. “What are you suggesting?” He questioned. Something told him he wouldn’t like the answer. “Ask around.” Seungcheol started, “then on Friday night, meet me here. We’ll have like a stakeout.” He offered, “You know to disprove this theory!” Seungcheol finished, coughing a little. Jeonghan tossed around the idea in his head. On the one hand, this was a perfect opportunity to get closer to Seungcheol. On the other hand, it was ridiculous to think that a ghost was haunting their building. He rocked his head back and forth, mulling the idea over. “I don’t know..” he started. Seungcheol jumped a bit. “I’ll buy dinner. Can’t ghost hunt on an empty stomach!” He offered. Now free food was something Jeonghan couldn’t refuse. He’ll ask Jisoo about all of this later. “Alright. My friend, Jisoo lives on the floor above us and has been here longer than I have. I’ll ask him as well as some of the other tenants on the fourth floor.” He decided aloud. Seungcheol’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Really?! I mean, good plan. I’ll ask people on the first and second floor.” He quickly recovered from his elation. Jeonghan giggled a little at Seungcheol’s dorky response then replied, “Well then, it’s settled.” He quietly laughed again, Seungcheol’s giddiness getting to him. “I’ll see you on Friday.” He finished with a wink, walking back over to his apartment. He couldn’t wait to tell Jisoo everything that just occurred. He opened the door, but turned back to see Seungcheol leaning against his doorframe, a goofy grin on his face. Jeonghan smiled. Maybe Cheonsa was doing him a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! This is the longest story I’ve ever written and kept up with! If you like it, feel free to leave kudos! Comments would also be nice, but are not necessary! Hope you enjoy!


	3. A Friend Indeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is either the best or worst help.

Jisoo jumped when his front door slammed open. He looked up to see an out of breath Jeonghan. This wasn’t the first time that Jeonghan had decided to barge into his house, but it still scared him since he wasn’t expecting it. Jisoo closed his book, then turned to his tornado of a friend.   
“Can I help you?” He said, laughing. Jeonghan gave him an unamused look, sighing before saying,  
“It’s my neighbor.” He put his hand to his mouth in thought.   
“What about your neighbor?” Jisoo inquired, eyebrows raising.   
“He’s hot, to put it simply.” Jeonghan sighed, draping himself over Jisoo with a dramatic flair, “And I just don’t know what to do!” He cried, throwing his arms up almost smacking Jisoo in the face. 

Jisoo caught Jeonghan’s arm and shoved the man towards the other end of the couch.   
“Have you talked to him?” He asked, expecting to hear that Jeonghan hadn’t and was just admiring from afar. Jeonghan shot up and gasped.   
“Uhm Yes! I have, thank you very much. I’m not that socially awkward, okay?!” He spluttered out indignantly. Jisoo giggled at his friend’s overreaction, rolling his eyes.   
“Just covering my bases..” he clarified. Jeonghan ignored him and continued. 

“Not only did I talk to him, we also are meeting up on Friday for a ghost hunt!” He said, smirking with his hands on his hips. Jisoo’s eyes widened, then he started shaking with laughter. He gasped before he said,  
“Wait wait wait! You mean to tell me that you saw your apparently hot neighbor, and talked him into ghost hunting with you?! Do you even believe in ghosts?” Jisoo questioned, his frame still quivering slightly from the laugh attack. Jeonghan huffed, stomping his foot lightly.   
“Not exactly!! He was the one who suggested it! He’s also buying me food so there’s that.” Jeonghan finished, a smug grin on his face. Jisoo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Jeonghan was about to say something when he noticed a suitcase in Jisoo’s bedroom doorway.   
“Where are you going?” He questioned, easily distracting Jisoo from still teasing him. Jisoo’s head turned to where Jeonghan was looking. He replied,  
“Oh! I’ve invited a couple friends to go on vacation with me.” Jeonghan’s face turned playfully sour.   
“And you didn’t invite me?” He whimpered, touching under his eyes as if real tears would start falling. Jisoo shook his head at his friend’s audacious behavior.   
“I did. You laughed in my face and said that you wouldn’t go in the woods cause it would ruin your hair.” Jisoo stated, matter-of-factly. He continued, a smirk on his face.   
“Well, what’s left of it anyway.” He snarked. Jeonghan gasped, tackling Jisoo on the couch and tickling him until he apologized. The door was closed, but you could still hear the laughter of the two. Jisoo gasped for air, then said,  
“You know, I’m actually really excited about your date!” He smiled widely. Jeonghan blushed bright red, swatting at Jisoo blindly.   
“It’s not a date!! At least-I don’t know!” He stammered, the blush reaching up to his ears. Jisoo got up to finish packing, leaving Jeonghan with his thoughts.   
“I mean, I hope it is...” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still blown away that this story is doing as well as it is!! Chapter 3 part 2 should be coming soon! If you like this story, kudos are encouraged, as well as comments! Can’t wait to share the rest of the story with you guys!! 😁


	4. Another Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol goes to an old friend to help him with his hot neighbor problems.

Seungcheol knocked on the door in front of him, exhaling deeply. He could already hear the response of his inquiry from the owner. Wonwoo was quite the skeptic, so the idea of ghosts would be laughable to him. However, he was a good friend and would play along for Seungcheol’s sake. 

The door opened to a giant! Who was this guy? Seungcheol, in a shock, sputtered this out saying,  
“Who are you?” He shouted louder than intended. Seungcheol cringed a little at his volume, but quickly recovered. The stranger cleared his throat, a smile appearing on his criminally handsome face.   
“Hi! I’m Mingyu! Pleasure to meet you!” He said jubilantly, shaking Seungcheol’s hand. Seungcheol blinked a bit, but returned the hand shake. He replied,  
“Same to you, Mingyu. I’m Seungcheol.” Mingyu’s eyes lit up. He turned and shouted behind him.   
“ HEY WONWOO!! THAT GUY YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH IS HERE!” His happiness was palpable, Seungcheol realized when a smile appeared on his own face.

He heard Wonwoo further in the house, his tone a bit more annoyed than perky Mingyu’s. Wonwoo snarked,   
“Yes. Thank you, Mingyu. I’m sure all of Seoul knows that now.” Mingyu blushed out of embarrassment, his face scrunching. Wonwoo stepped into the doorway, his annoyed demeanor replaced with a hospitable grin. He looked at Seungcheol and said,  
“Hi Seungcheol. Good to see you again. What brings you here?” The slightly shorter man inquired. Seungcheol visibly relaxed seeing the younger man in front of him. Wonwoo tapped Mingyu’s shoulder so that Seungcheol could walk in. He sat on the worn sofa, noticing the table in front of it littered with papers, pictures, and coffee cups. Wonwoo spoke, causing Seungcheol’s head to snap up.   
“Did you want anything to drink?” The younger inquired. Seungcheol shook his head, wringing his hands together. He responded,  
“Thank you for the offer, Wonwoo but I’ve come with more pressing matters than just saying hello.” Seungcheol ducked his head, trying to ward off the blush overtaking his face. Wonwoo’s eyebrows raised.   
“Oh really? And what might those matters be?” He questioned, his face showing he already knew the answer. Mingyu looked at him, taking the glance Wonwoo sent him as a sign to leave. Seungcheol continued.   
“My neighbor is an extremely gorgeous man. He comes to my door apologizing about his cat. I offer to ghost hunt with him as if that’s a logical explanation for any of this.” He finished, covering his face in his hands. 

Wonwoo couldn’t help the snort that burst through him. He inhaled and said,   
“A ghost, hm? Not the weirdest conclusion you’ve jumped to, but definitely one for the books.” Wonwoo stated, his tone calm but his face showing pure enjoyment of Seungcheol’s suffering. Seungcheol groaned in response, his friend’s teasing being extremely unhelpful.   
“Come on Woo, let up!” He whined. Wonwoo snorted again. He snarked,  
“Which one of us is the hyung again?” Seungcheol’s response was a nice pillow to Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo staggered back a bit from the blow, but continued talking.   
“So, let me get this straight. Your hot neighbor comes over to your house to apologize for his cat being loud, and your response is to offer to go ghost hunting?” He snorted again at the audacity. Seungcheol shoved his face in one of the pillows then said,  
“Yes thank you Wonwoo. I know how stupid it sounds.” He griped. Wonwoo blinked at him, then replied,  
“I didn’t say it was stupid.” He moved to sit next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol didn’t respond. 

Wonwoo patted him on the leg and declared,  
“Well, if a ghost hunt is what it takes to get you a date, then I say go for it.” Seungcheol’s eyes bugged out of his head, shooting up from where it was on the pillow. He replied,

“Are you serious? You don’t think this is stupid?” He spluttered. Wonwoo just exhaled saying,  
“If this guy really likes you, he’ll get over your weird flirting methods.” He finished with a laugh. 

Mingyu popped his head back in, looking quickly to Wonwoo before moving back to where Seungcheol was and picking up one of the files. Seungcheol glanced up to where Wonwoo was standing, only to have the younger shake his head, mouthing to him,  
“I tell you later.” Seungcheol nodded, making his way to the door. Wonwoo followed him, saying,  
“It was nice seeing you again, Seungcheol.”  
“Likewise.” Seungcheol responded with a grin.   
As Seungcheol was walking back up to his apartment, he couldn’t help the confusion over what Wonwoo was doing with Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Chapter 4! I can’t believe how long I’ve kept up with this! Thank you to all my readers who decided to stop by! Like I said earlier, kudos are encouraged and comments are awesome!! Can’t wait to write Chapter 5!


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan really, really needs to find better friends.

Jeonghan groaned as he went through every possible outfit that he had. None of them deemed worthy to meet Seungcheol in. He turned to Jisoo, his eyes silently pleading that his friend would have more than just encouraging words to say and would actually help him. No such luck. Jisoo decided at that moment to be completely useless.   
“You’ll look good in anything you wear, trust me.” Jisoo crooned, trying his best to soothe his friend’s nerves.   
“You’re not helping.” Jeonghan spat back. “I need to look amazing for Seungcheol, and I can assure you this,” he gestured to the outfit he was wearing, “isn’t it.” Jeonghan huffed in frustration. Cheonsa meowed absentmindedly. 

Jisoo gripped his hair lightly, exhaling slowly. Times like these tested his patience with Jeonghan to an extreme level. His friend wouldn’t stop until everything was perfect. Then again, he was similar. A true blessing and a curse. Jisoo walked over to Jeonghan, shoving him down on his bed. He sifted through the closet once, twice, three times. Each time going through, he picked out a piece of clothing. A nice shirt, some clean shorts, and a pair of sneakers. He combed through Jeonghan’s shiny pink hair, parting it down the middle. He also ran a comb through Cheonsa’s fur. Sighing again, Jisoo stated,  
“You’re going ghost hunting, which I still believe is a bunch of baloney,” Jeonghan scoffed. “But,” Jisoo continued, “If you like him so much, I’ve said before you should go for it.” He said simply, before asking,  
“Wasn’t he promising food as well?” 

Jeonghan nodded. He remembered that specifically, the promise Seungcheol made if Jeonghan decided to go along with this lunacy. His mind switched to think of what Seungcheol was thinking with the food. Was he gonna cook something? Jeonghan would honestly eat anything if Seungcheol cooked it. A smile stretched over Jeonghan’s face imagining a scene. 

Seungcheol would be a little awkward in the kitchen, but with the two of them, they’d forget the weirdness for a moment and make a splendid meal. He only snapped out of his fantasy when Jisoo coughed. He smirked, then said,  
“You done smiling at the floor?” Jeonghan spluttered, his hands coming up to cover the intense blush that had decided to heat up his face. Jisoo laughed, rolling his eyes and ceasing the combing. He handed a mirror to Jeonghan to show what he’d done. Jeonghan couldn’t deny his smile this time. Seungcheol was going to love this. 

He glanced at his phone. He had five minutes till he and Seungcheol would meet again. Jisoo patted his leg, before pulling him up, and shoving Jeonghan and Cheonsa out the door. Before Jeonghan could protest, Jisoo slammed the door in his face, yelling good luck to him through the wood. That little—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I hate this chapter. I will be continuing with chapter 6 soon. I’ve been out of town and out of inspiration so.. yeah. Hope this doesn’t suck!!


	6. Final Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol’s bouncing with anticipation for tonight!! Let’s just hope Cheonsa’s on the same page!

Seungcheol walked up to his door, a grin on his face remembering tonight. This was the night he and Jeonghan had planned to ghost hunt! Even though it wasn’t entirely the plan, Seungcheol was excited nonetheless. He mulled over what should be the nights events. 

He and Jeonghan would meet here in their apartment hall with Cheonsa, the little demon that started this racket. Seungcheol laughed to himself, reminded of his and Jeonghan’s first encounter. It would probably be around midnight when they would meet;Cheonsa had a habit of screeching at 3 am. Would Jeonghan be hungry? Seungcheol could have slapped himself in the face, so he did. He remembered his hurried promise of food to get Jeonghan to even be doing this. 

What would Jeonghan even eat?! Seungcheol chastised himself for not trying a little harder to get to know the man in question. He was just so intimidatingly attractive that it didn’t cross Seungcheol’s mind. 

After a minute of thinking, he realized he’d probably be better suited if he went inside his apartment and not just stood there at his doorstep like an idiot. Seungcheol opened the door and plopped down on his couch with his laptop. He pulled up a couple takeout places, deciding on a pair of ramen bowls, chicken, and he’d buy a couple things of beer just incase this whole thing got really boring. Nothing too crazy, right?? He could only hope that Cheonsa would not sense the abnormality of it all and continue with her now observed torture. Or that Jeonghan won’t bail last minute. Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHEAH!!! IM BACK BABY!! 
> 
> I apologize! It’s been awhile since I updated, but I’m so happy with this chapter!!! It’s kinda short, but chapter 7 will make up for it tenfold!! Can’t wait to show you 7! 💎


	7. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the big night!! Seungcheol and Jeonghan are finally meeting up!! It’s perfect, right?? Well...

Jeonghan landed out into the hallway, a shiver running up his spine. Why didn’t he-oh right...  
Jisoo had shoved him out of his apartment before he could grab a proper jacket. That little weasel.. Before he could threaten Jisoo to let him back in, he heard someone clear their throat. Jeonghan whirled around to see Seungcheol with his stupidly beautiful face staring at him with an amused grin. He asked,   
“Mind if I watch you fight a door?” His grin grew ever bigger with that comment. Jeonghan scoffed, a smile of his own overtaking his face. He snarked back,  
“I’m so glad my suffering is entertaining for you.” before laughing himself. He put Cheonsa on the ground, finally freeing his arms to hit a playful punch onto Seungcheol’s unfairly jacket shoulder. The other grabbed the afflicted limb, making a show of the pain. He dropped to the ground, acting as if the light jab had killed him. Jeonghan would deny six ways to Sunday he was doubled over in laughter, but everyone knew. Seungcheol croaked,  
“Jeonghan, if I die, I’m gonna haunt this hall so hard and make sure you never sleep again.” That only made Jeonghan’s laughter increase. 

He stood watching the other make an absolute fool of himself, waiting until Seungcheol stopped fake crying that Jeonghan didn’t like him to help the poor man off the ground. Cheonsa trotted over and rubbed her head against Seungcheol’s leg, much to Jeonghan’s surprise. Cheol started petting her, furthering Jeonghan’s shock. He smiled with a playful malice and said,  
“She’s usually not this friendly to people she doesn’t know.” However inside his head, he was cursing the animal for being a blood traitor. Seungcheol, not hearing the inner monologue, simply replied,  
“Guess she likes me.” He glanced back up at Jeonghan with a healing smile. Cheonsa then decided she was done with Seungcheol petting her, walking away. Without Cheonsa to distract them, the two found themselves in quite the awkward silence. Jeonghan looked everywhere but Seungcheol’s face, while Seungcheol had taken an almost absurd fascination with the floor. Jeonghan ended up breaking the tension.   
“Sooooooooo, what do you do for work?” He asked, just trying to cease the awkward moment. Seungcheol chuckled, then responded,  
“I work for Diamond Inc. It’s the newish publishing company.” Jeonghan’s mouth dropped open. He replied,  
“Really?! I love reading Shining Diamond!! It’s one of my favorite magazines!” Jeonghan gushed, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. He responded,  
“I’m so glad you like it!!” After that, the tension shattered. The two conversed about work, the new magazine Seungcheol’s team was working on, college experiences, and everything in between. They were enjoying it so much, they didn’t realize how close the other was. It was only until Jeonghan looked up from laughing that he noticed that Seungcheol was a few inches away. Jeonghan’s breath hitched. He leant in closer, then whispered,   
“What are we doing?” Seungcheol couldn’t do anything but shrug. Jeonghan went to say something, when everything erupted. Cheonsa started meowing and on top of that, Seungcheol’s phone began ringing. He answered, his face contorted into one of panic. Jeonghan desperately wanted to ask, but one look from Seungcheol and he thought better of it. He turned to see Seungcheol start jogging back to his apartment. He went in, came out, then looked at Jeonghan.  
“I’m sorry I have to cut this short. Work just called. There’s been a break in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! To anyone who read the first time I wrote this chapter and then deleted it... I’m sorry. In my opinion, it moved a little too fast. This should make up for it!! Hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on here. It’s not the best, but I tried really hard. If you have any positive feedback, please feel free to comment! Or if you liked it, kudos would be awesome!! Like I said, first time posting on here, so bear with me!


End file.
